


Sacrifice The Marimo

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Cave, Chains, Come on, Death, God - Freeform, It's All Mild, Luffy Where Are You?, Monsters, Somehting Like That, Strange Cult, Torture, Water, Zoro Has Been Captured, Zoro Is A Sacrifice, Zoro Needs You, strange woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: “Get off me, you fucking- SHIT!” Zoro cursed harshly as the man carved into his chest. The swordsman grit his teeth and hissed loudly, gasping in a breath. It hurt much more than he had expected, and the asshole wasn’t going fast, he was going slowly, carving a strange symbol right above his heart, through the scar he’d gotten from Mihawk.
Kudos: 10





	Sacrifice The Marimo

Zoro’s groan reverberated through the hollow chamber. Shackles clinked against each other and the sound of dripping water filled the silence that followed. The chamber was dark and damp, water slowly rising from a hole in one of its corners. The walls were made of rough stone, the floor a smooth surface, as if water had flooded the chamber thousands of times already. Human skeletons were littering the floor around the captive’s feet and to the side was a bolted, locked steel door. Slowly, ever so slowly, eyelids lifted themselves, and Zoro blinked heavily a few times. He shifted on his feet, his arms aching from the upheld position they had been in. His fingers tingling.

The room came into view very slowly, disturbingly slowly. Zoro’s head was pounding painfully and he felt like his skull was about to split apart. His eyes hurt, his jaw hurt, what happened? The green haired swordsman slowly lifted his head, shifting his aching arms only to groan in discomfort. He looked around the cavern, it was bare except for the skulls and other variations of bones littering the floor. Zoro only then noted that his shoes were missing, as was his shirt. He growled, but abruptly cut it off when it hurt his head more than he’d like to admit.

“-fucking… the hell?” he muttered, standing up straight and leaning against the rock behind him. Zoro tried for a moment to remember what happened, but he came up empty. He had no idea how he’d gotten here, and as he tried yanking on the manacles, they barely budged. He guessed they were made out of sea stone, and seeing as his swords where nowhere to be seen, he wasn’t getting out of here that easy. With a pounding head, and no idea where he was, Zoro needed to think logically.

“I see you’re awake,” a deep set voice echoed around the chamber and Zoro startled, rattling the chains against the rock. The sound echoed around the room and made it a little more spooky than it actually was. Zoro swiveled his head to the side, furrowing his brow as pain laced up his spine, but he ignored it.

“Where the fuck am I?” he snarled, though not as loud and as harsh as he’d liked. The voice chuckled, and Zoro watched the large steel door creak open slowly, letting in a man dressed in white robes, head covered by a hood. The man walked up to him and Zoro drew back a little, uncomfortable. The man raised a hand and snatched Zoro’s hair, yanking his head forward. A knife appeared in his other hand and Zoro grunted, pulling back harshly.

“Get off me, you fucking- SHIT!” Zoro cursed harshly as the man carved into his chest. The swordsman grit his teeth and hissed loudly, gasping in a breath. It hurt much more than he had expected, and the asshole wasn’t going fast, he was going slowly, carving a strange symbol right above his heart, through the scar he’d gotten from Mihawk.

The man slowly let him go, and Zoro gasped, hanging his head and watching blood drip down his chest. The man retreated a step and began cleaning the knife. Zoro lifted only his eyes to look upon him, still shuddering from the pain.

“Who are you?” he hissed, angrily. The man looked at him from under the hood and put away the knife, taking another step back and folding his hands against each other.

“My name is of no importance. You on the other hand, Roronoa Zoro, are the sacrifice to our God. You’ll do well to learn his name during your shortening time on this earth.” Zoro cocked his head to the side, raising his brow in disbelief.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he mumbled, letting his head fall backwards. The man clicked his tongue and sighed loudly, then turned on his heels to head back towards the door.

“Such foul language, such a pity. But alas, it will only be a few hours until our God has swallowed you. Until the water has fully filled this room, he will not appear. Enjoy your last hours while you still can, and perhaps pray to _your_ God in the meantime,” the man said, sounding pained. Zoro scoffed, as if he’d pray to a God, he didn’t even believe in any. And he sure as hell wasn’t gonna be sacrificed.

“Yeah right,” he retorted, but it met silence as the large steel door swung shut behind the man. Zoro could hear the door being bolted and all light left the chamber. Seconds later, the water seemed to glow up and Zoro scowled as it touched his feet. He didn’t have very long to ponder on how to get out of there, and he didn’t even know if the crew knew where he was.

He hadn’t gotten lost, he’d just… What had happened? Had he blacked out? He really couldn’t remember how these people had caught him. Just what in the hell could have done this to him? How long did he have until the room was flooded? How long? Zoro had no sense of time in this place, and he had no idea how long he’d been gone. Had the crew gone looking for him? Or where they just waiting for him to turn up? He knew he always appeared at the right time when they needed him, but if they were in trouble now, he couldn’t help them. He hoped they were alright, and hopefully looking for him, because he felt really sluggish all of a sudden.

Zoro’s head dropped and his breath rattled out of him, a cough leaving his lips. His eyes widened, what was going on now? He struggled against his bonds and groaned as his head pounded. His blood was slowly gushing out of the new wound and Zoro blinked a few times as he watched a strange purple liquid drip down with it.

Fuck.

Had the blade been poisoned? If it was, then this was a very shitty, stupid, fucking way to go. Zoro snarled, trying to get his breathing under control as pain laced up his spine, blossoming from the wound on his chest. The breath was punched out of him and Zoro saw stars in front of his eyes, and then he saw nothing.

When his eyes opened again the water was lapping at his calves. Zoro shifted and moaned low in his throat as his arms tingled. He wondered how long he’d been out. The room was large, it would take at least a full day to fill it up completely. How long had he been here? Where was here? Zoro grunted, standing up straight and rolling his shoulders, trying to relief some aches he could feel building up.

The steel door creaked open once more and Zoro only lifted his head to look. Tiredness was creeping along his limbs and the water was freezing cold. Zoro suspiciously watched another hooded person walk in, a woman by the looks of it. She was holding a bowl of some sort, blue liquid sloshing inside of it. Zoro grew anxious a little, and seeing as he was out of strength for some strange reason, he had no way to defend himself. Even if this woman was mostly harmless, she could still hurt him. And he didn’t mind pain, really, but he rather avoided it.

“Drink this,” her voice was soft, quiet. Water sloshed around her as she walked towards him and held up the bowl. Zoro scoffed, like he was going to drink anything these strange people offered him. It could very well be poisoned. The woman seemed to sense his hesitation and she did something Zoro had not expected.

“It’s not poisoned,” she said, taking a sip from the liquid herself to demonstrate. “It will help your exhaustion, and your pain. You must be tired, right?” she asked. Zoro frowned, why was she helping him, he was a sacrifice, wasn’t he?

“Why should I?” he asked, suspicious of this woman. She hesitated, and Zoro was content to wait for her answer. He couldn’t see her face, knew the liquid wasn’t poison if she drank it herself, but why should he?

“I-“ she began, trailing off. Then she continued in a barely audible whisper. “When the water floods this chamber, you will drown before our God has the time to eat you. You will drown before your crew has a chance to safe you.” Her voice was steady and firm, but very, very quiet. It was as if she was scared to be overheard. Zoro frowned, his brows drawing together.

“What about my crew?” he asked, intrigued. The woman was silent for a moment, but then she held up the bowl, nudging it towards him. Zoro rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth, drinking the liquid as she poured it down his throat. It tasted bitter and salty, like sea water with too much salt. Zoro made a strange sound, but drank the bowl dry. Then he wiped his mouth on his bare shoulder, staring at the hooded woman.

“This liquid makes sure you won’t drown, you’ll have to find out a way to defeat our God or get out of here before that, but the water will not kill you. Good luck Roronoa Zoro. I wish you the best,” the woman whispered, her voice thickly laced with emotion. Zoro frowned at her, then nodded his head as she retreated. He thought, for a moment, that he could see a smile form on her face, if only for a mere second.

The water began to rise slowly, the longer he stayed there. He was tired for all of it, exhausted and in pain. He didn’t know what was happening, didn’t know why he had been chosen as a sacrifice. Was it because of his bounty? Because he was a pirate and no one would miss him? No, that couldn’t be it. The woman seemed to know something, he should find her when he got out of here.

If…

If he got out of here, that was the most important part of it. He didn’t know if his crew knew he was gone. He got lost a lot, and they just waited on him. If they did do that this time, he was doomed. Totally and utterly doomed.

The water had risen to meet his waist, and Zoro shuddered in cold. He could possibly die from hypothermia before the crew found him. Or be eaten. What was this God even. What did it look like? Was it a Sea King, or just a monster? Zoro didn’t know anymore. He was just too tired. He let his head hang, and he fell back into darkness, trying to escape the cold and his impending death.


End file.
